Actuar sin pensar
by PaoTuli
Summary: Rei invito a Nagisa a una inocente tarde de estudio, el problema es que ahora no puede evitar tener vergonzosos e irracionales pensamientos cuando ve al adorable rubio. ¿Dejará que estas nuevas ideas tomen control de el y lo hagan actuar sin pensar? One-shot


**Buenas días/noches o lo que sea jeje. ^^ Aquí les presento mi primer fanfic, este es un Reigisa al 100%, es una de mis parejas favoritas de Free! y aunque al principio iba a ser un RinHaru al final estos adorables niños terminaron por captar mi atención. En fin, espero que disfruten el fanfic, es mi primer escrito a si que les pido que si tienes críticas constructivas o algún comentario son libres de hacerlo.**

 ** _Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club ni High Speed!_ son de mi propiedad. Sólo tome prestado los personajes.**

* * *

 **Actuar sin pensar**

-¡Rei-chan!- Exclamo el rubio emocionado al ver a su amigo llegar a la habitación con el almuerzo. Se sentó en frente de el, al otro lado de la mesa , organizo los bocadillos y bebidas en esta.

-Te tardaste mucho-. Hizo un puchero, pero este desapareció al ver al de ojos morados desviando su mirada sonrojado y ofreciéndole un bocado de arroz justo enfrente de su boca.

Cosa que dio como resultado a un muy feliz Nagisa pidiéndole que le de de comer, y el como todo un esclavo a sus encantos, siguiendo sus órdenes.

No sabía si el término 'amigo' era suficiente para describir su situación actual. Vale, que mejores amigos también se quedaba corto. Parecían más que eso.

Le tenía demasiado cariño al muchacho que se encontraba en frente. Sin mencionar que hace la mayoría de las cosas que Nagisa le pedía...Esta bien, seamos sinceros. El hace y hará cualquier cosa que le pida.

¿Pero sabía la razón? No. Todo era tan simple, sólo consideraba que compartir su tiempo con el de ojos rosas no era un desperdicio. Disfrutaba en serio estar con el. No importaba si solía incomodarse o hasta avergonzarse. Eso influía mucho en el por que le gustaba.

Espera...En serio pensaba que le gustaba. Pero, ¿de gustar, gustar?  
Había leído algunos libros que hablaban del tema. Pero en el momento no estaba seguro de que si llegara a tener ese tipo de sentimientos, lo reconocería. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, si estaba teniendo ese tipo de interés en Nagisa.

Además, ¿que pasaría si ellos fueran una pareja? ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre ellos? No lo creía, ellos ya actuaban como enamorados.  
Hacen todo lo que una 'relación de pareja estándar' hace. De eso estaba seguro.

Exceptuando ese contacto labial que para la mayoría significaba que los sentimientos de la persona eran recíprocos, si la acción era bien recibida y correspondida, claro esta.  
En el mejor de los casos, si eso sucedía podía dar el inicio de un nuevo tipo de relación.

Un beso.

Empezó a preguntarse como sabrían los labios del pequeño chico y como sería tenerlo entre sus brazos de esa forma.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo grito de advertencia -¡R-Rei-chan, estás derramando el té! -Se sorprendió tanto debido al grito que se dispuso a limpiar de forma improvisada la mesa con servilletas.

\- Rei-chan, ¡tu siempre haces las cosas a la perfección! ¿Te sientes enfermo? -Con su dedo índice lo toco varias veces en su mejilla izquierda lo que provoco un sonrojo y una mirada apenada por parte del más alto.

-Disculpa, Nagisa-kun. No era mi intensión. Creo que estoy un poco distraído. - Se levanto y camino decidido de vuelta a la cocina a buscar algo para limpiar aquel desastre.

-¡No espera! Yo lo buscaré por ti. - Escucho decir emocionado a Nagisa. -Además con lo distraído que estás lo más probable te caigas y te hagas un moretón. -Bufó el rubio, sacando la lengua en una expresión infantil.

Y sólo se retiro de la habitación.  
¿Así nada más? Así nada más.

Lo dejo sólo y sus pensamientos no tardaron en regresar. Ya hace varias semanas se había dado cuenta de estos nuevos sentimientos.

Y el, como todo un cobarde profesional se dedicaba a callar. Ni siquiera sabía si el menor también estaba interesado en los chicos. O si ya estaba interesado en alguien. Aunque lo dudaba, seguro que si le gustaba alguien ya hubiera hablando de aquella persona. Sin mencionar, que lo más probable es que tendría una tonta sonrisa estampada en todo su rostro.

¿Cómo sería ver a Nagisa enamorado? Muy lindo, de eso estaba seguro. Al rubio cualquier cosa lo hacía feliz, hasta el más mínimo detalle lo hacía sonreír. Y eso a Rei lo mataba por dentro.

Si era feliz por la cosa más simple, seguro que enamorado se vería aún más despampanante. Más tierno, más... no tenía idea de como expresar lo que se refería. No sabía como describirlo.

-¿Rei-chan?- Escucho. El rostro del chico se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Lo miraba fijamente frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿En que piensas? Desde que llegue estás muy distraído...¿Algo te preocupa?

¡Si algo te causa problemas, puedo ayudar!- Exclamo sonriente.

Pero el de lentes rojos no respondía. Se había perdido viendo los labios del nadador. Sin meditarlo lo tomo de las mejillas. -Reiii...Chan ¿que estas haciendo?- Lo miro expectante con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ryugazaki Rei actuó sin pensar.

Se acerco lentamente hasta desaparecer la distancia que los separaba, haciendo acto del beso más dulce que pudo haber dado jamás. Cerro los ojos y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del chico pingüino.

Por un momento, pensó que todo sería perfecto. En ese simple acto le estaba entregando todos sus sentimientos.

Pero el momento fue efímero. Decidió separarse.

No reacciono a nada de lo que hizo, por lo que tomo eso como un rechazo. Simplemente se iba a apratar, decir que lo sentía y prometer que no se repetiría.

Pero antes de poder siquiera levantarse, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello y una presión un poco más fuerte en sus labios.  
Estaba correspondiendo su beso.

Y se sentía exquisito.

Paso su mano por la espalda y recibió como respuesta unas manos acariciando su cabello.

Luego de varios segundos tuvieron que separase debido a la falta de aire. Ninguno hablo, si alguno decía palabra alguna iba a romper la atmósfera hechizante que se había formado en el momento. Nagisa sólo oculto su sonrisa de felicidad en el pecho del más alto.

Varios minutos pasaron y nadie decía ni una palabra. Rei tomo de las mejillas al ojirosa y obligo a que sus miradas se encontraran.

-E-Escucha Nagisa-kun...Yo desde hace rato...Quería decirte que...que me gustas. Así que...¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

El rubio estaba con los brazos alrededor de su cuello dando chillidos de emoción. A ese punto una respuesta era algo innecesaria.

Miro al ojivioleta de manera coqueta -¿No crees que te tardaste un poco, Rei-chan?- Soltó una risita infantil.

-Yo...Ehm...- El chico mariposa no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sin mencionar tremenda reacción por parte del más bajo. Había correspondido al beso y ahora le tomaba el pelo, se estaba burlando.

Qué típico de Nagisa-kun.

-¡Reei-chaaan!-Lo llamo con necesidad de tener toda su atención. -Hey, aunque creo que era obvio te lo diré. ¡Claro que saldré contigo Rei-chan! Tú también me gustas mucho.-Y mostró una sonrisa tan brillante que podría iluminar toda la ciudad hasta en la más oscura noche.

Rei sólo lo abrazo, juntando más sus cuerpos y depositando un rápido beso en su frente. Sonreía, estaba feliz.

Después de todo, no estaba tan mal dejarse llevar por los impulsos de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **N.A: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer esta corta historia! XD Me hace muy feliz que al final pude publicarla, gracias a una querida amiga que me apoyo y me ayudo a editar un poco la historia. :) En fin, nuevamente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen un comentario si les apetece jeje.**

 **Hasta pronto. :D**

 **Att: Tuli.**


End file.
